onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow-White and Rose-Red
"Snow-White and Rose-Red", also known as "Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot", is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by the German authors Jacob and Wilhelm of the Brothers Grimm and incorporated into the book "Grimms' Fairy Tales" in 1812. Traditional Plot Snow-White and Rose-Red are two little girls living with their mother, a poor widow, in a small cottage. They are very good little girls, they love each other dearly, and their mother is very fond of them. Rose-Red is outspoken and cheerful and loves to play outside. Snow-White is quiet and shy and prefers doing housework and reading. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow-White and Rose-Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire. In the morning, he leaves trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again. This time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear and begs it to eat the girls. Instead, the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had previously put a spell on the prince by stealing his precious stones and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow-White marries the prince and Rose-Red marries the prince's brother. Show Adaptations *Snow White and Red Riding Hood are only an allusion to the two sisters. They are not biological sisters. However, their eternal friendship and mutual loyalty replace it. *Red's transformation into a wolf is also an allusion to the Prince transforming into a bear. *Red is kept in wolf form by a witch, who is also known for turning people into bears. *The fairy tale appears in Henry's storybook in "The Thing You Love Most,"File:102EvilQueenStorybook.png File:102TornOutPages.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113Pages.png "Hat Trick",File:117JeffersonGraceStorybook.png "Snow Drifts",File:321AttackOnTheTrollBridge.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2"File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png and "Mother's Little Helper".File:616SnowWhiteAndRoseRed.png **It appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones"File:515CruellaPage.png and "Last Rites".File:521HelpTheMost.png Characters Featured References }}